3 Life, 3 Stories
by KareshiKanojo
Summary: For KiKuromonth di Tumblr... Kise terlambat di hari pernikahannya dengan Kuroko, lalu memilih satu pekerjaan yang sama dengannya, dan diakhiri menghilangnya sosok Kuroko.


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Marriage _?_

 _Pernikahan itu adalah sesuatu yang sakral bagi semua orang yang mempercayainya, termasuk kami berdua. Dan akhirnya setelah menunggu sekian lama dalam penantian panjang, kami akhirnya bisa menikah. Tentu saja restu yang kami dapatkan harus mengorbankan darah dan juga buliran airmata. Namun kalau terlambat di hari upacara pernikahan sendiri, bisakah kalian membayangkannya?_

 **.**

Future job _?_

 _Biasanya sesuatu yang telah direncanakan agak sedikit melenceng dari jalur yang akan ditetapkan sebelumnya, pekerjaan merupakan salah satunya. Kalau melencengnya masih sebelas duabelas dengan yang kami mau sih tidak mengapa, nah kalau jauh?_

 **.**

Afterlife _?_

 _Siapa yang tahu mengenai kehidupan setelah kematian kecuali Tuhan._ Nonsense _. Yang pasti, kami hanya bisa menikmati hidup yang sebenarnya singkat ini dan berharap bahwa kematian takkan pernah menyentuh kami barang sedikitpun. Tapi itu hal yang tidak mungkin, bukan?_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ KiKuro dan anggota GoM lainnya di Kuroko no Basuke adalah mutlak milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki- _sensei_ dan fanfiksi ini adalah mutlak milik KareshiKanojo.

 _ **Genre:**_ _Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance,_ & _Tragedy._

 _ **Rate:**_ _T._

 _ **Type:**_ _OneShot (_ entah ini bisa disebut dengan _drabble_ atau bukan. _)_

 _ **Warning:**_ bahasanya mudah dipahami, kemungkinan OOC, jauh dari kata bagus, dan kami yang tergabung dalam KareshiKanojo benar-benar **BELUM PERNAH/TIDAK MENGETAHUI** apapun mengenai seluk beluk Kuroko no Basuke tapi kami nekat untuk membuat fanfiksi tentang fandom tersebut demi mengikuti _week 4 KiKuromonth_ di Tumblr.

 **.**

 _ **So please guys, if our prologue doesn't suit you well... you can click back to whenever you come before, and don't blame us if you still wanna continue read the story.**_

 **.**

 _ **WE HAVE ALREADY WARNED YOU!**_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

.:. _Marriage_ .:.

 **.**

Sepasang bola mata dengan _iris_ kuning madu membelalak sempurna kala ia memandangi jam dinding di kamar tidurnya, pukul delapan lewat empat puluh lima menit. Astaga. Jam sembilan tepat ia harus segera menemui pasangan hidupnya di sebuah _chapel_ gereja untuk melakukan pernikahan yang sudah diidam-idamkannya sejak dulu. Dan kini ia hanya punya waktu limabelas menit lagi.

Pintu kamarnya diketuk agak keras, kenop pintunya sampai naik turun karena yang diluar sana hendak ingin segera masuk ke dalam.

" _Woi_ , Ryota. Sampai kapan kau mau tidur ha!?"

Ya ampun, Aomine.

Pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu memang selalu tidak sabaran untuk menunggu. Tapi ini semua memang salah Kise yang semalam hampir tidak tidur gara-gara menanti hari ini, membayangkan seimut apa nanti Kuroko dalam balutan jas putih dan tudung nikah.

Kise bergegas membuka pintu setelah dua kali memutar kuncinya, kemudian membiarkan Aomine masuk hanya untuk menceramahinya. Peduli lah, suara ocehannya dianggap sang model hanya sebagai hembusan angin topan, tidak lebih dari itu. Ia lalu menuju kamar mandi, bermodalkan menyikat gigi dan membasuh muka. Mandi? Nanti sajalah, tidak keburu.

Aomine berhenti berkoar, ujung-ujungnya justru terbahak-bahak mendapati salah satu teman GoM-nya itu tergesa-gesa memakai jas stelan warna krem abu-abu dengan dasi kupu-kupu berwarna abu-abu gelap yang tampak miring.

" _Duh_ Aomine _cchi_ , bantu kek atau apa gitu- _ssu_. Kalau tertawamu seperti itu, bisa-bisa lalat masuk ke mulutmu- _ssu_."

Sebuah jitakan dari kepalan tangan Aomine yang besar berhasil mendarat di kepala Kise hingga membuat pemuda berambut kuning tersebut meringis menahan sakit, tangannya refleks mengusap-usap rambut yang tadinya sudah rapi disisir.

"Aomine _cchi_ jahat- _ssu_!"

"Kau yang memulainya, tahu!"

"Maaf- _ssu_."

Kise manyun, ia memasang tampang merajuk. Anehnya segala tindak tanduknya yang mirip kelakuan anak kecil itu dimaklumi oleh Aomine, dan pemuda ber _iris_ biru tua di hadapan Kise sekarang terlihat menghela nafas panjang karena tidak pernah berhasil menang melawan raut wajah sang model ketika cemberut.

"Ya sudah, ayo!"

 **.**

Sesampainya di depan _chapel_ , pemuda berambut merah dan hijau tengah melipat tangan sembari memasang wajah judes _a la_ masing-masing ketika melihat Kise dan Aomine terengah-engah menapaki tangga di halaman gereja yang luas.

"Kalian terlambat sepuluh menit!" sembur keduanya bersamaan.

"Iya iya, maaf aku bangun kesiangan- _ssu_. Akashi _cchi_... Midorima _cchi_..."

"Udah, kalian jangan bawel. Cepat masuk!" titah Aomine.

Keempatnya segera masuk, Kise yang maju di depan. Pintu gereja dibuka perlahan, dan disanalah sang pasangan hidup Kise telah menanti. Wajahnya yang putih dengan kulitnya yang seperti boneka itu kini menyunggingkan senyum sederhananya kepada sang mempelai pria, begitupun sebaliknya. Sisa yang lain segera mengambil tempat duduk dan menikmati acara upacara pernikahan Kise serta Kuroko. Acara tersebut berakhir saat detik-detik disematkannya cincin dengan batu _amethyst spinel_ ke jari manis kiri milik Kuroko dan diakhiri kecupan lembut di bibirnya.

Tepuk tangan yang meriah membahana begitu keduanya berbalik untuk menatap para hadirin yang datang, membuat Kise juga Kuroko tersenyum malu-malu. Sekarang mereka berdua telah benar-benar menjadi pasangan hidup yang sebenarnya. Setelah ini, mungkin Kuroko akan pindah ke _apartment_ Kise dan tinggal disana kalau memang rumah yang sudah disiapkan oleh Kise belum siap huni.

"Kuroko _cchi_."

"Ada apa, Kise- _kun_?"

"Ke halaman belakang sebentar yuk sekarang- _ssu_."

Kuroko menelengkan kepalanya, ia rupanya gagal paham dan tidak mengerti apa yang ingin Kise perbuat disana. Kise justru membelai helai biru muda Kuroko sembari tersenyum lembut, seolah ia tahu apa yang dipikirkan 'istri' tersayangnya itu.

"Mengapa kita harus kesana?"

"Aku hanya ingin bicara berdua denganmu- _ssu_. Itu saja- _ssu_. Kuroko _cchi_ tidak mau ya- _ssu_?"

"Asalkan itu denganmu, aku mau, Kise- _kun_."

Perkataan Kuroko membuat hati Kise berbunga-bunga, serta-merta ia menggandeng tangan halus Kuroko dan mengajaknya ke halaman belakang setelah dirinya memberitahu anggota GoM yang lain kalau ia dan si biru langit ingin berbicara empat mata disana.

Sesampainya di tempat itu, Kise menyuruh Kuroko untuk duduk di salah satu bangku panjang. Kise lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum ia menceritakan beberapa hal dan minta maaf padanya, tentang masa lalu yang kelam serta rahasia-rahasia kecil yang baru disampaikannya setelah menikah dengan Kuroko hari ini sambil menggenggam tangan kekasihnya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.:. _Future Job_ .:.

 **.**

' _Kuroko_ cchi _, besok kalau sudah besar Kuroko_ cchi _ingin menjadi apa-_ ssu _?'_

'Emm _... aku belum tahu. Kalau Kise-_ kun _sendiri bagaimana?'_

' _Tentu saja menjadi model profesional -_ ssu _.'_

 _Ah_... andai saja ungkapan di masa lalu itu bisa menjadi kenyataan bagi Kise. Kenyataannya karena lebih memilih mengejar cintanya, Kise menjadi seorang guru TK yang ceria bersama Kuroko dan menjalani hari-harinya tanpa pamrih disana. Ia menyumbangkan banyak cinta untuk anak-anak itu dan melimpahkan separuh lebihnya kepada Kuroko ketika si biru langit berada dalam dekapannya di setiap malam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.:. _Afterlife_.:.

 **.**

Kepingan-kepingan tentang detik-detik Kuroko meninggal itu kembali menyeruak masuk secara paksa ke dalam otak sang mantan model melalui mimpi yang dialaminya, membuat dirinya terbangun terengah-engah. Murasakibara yang kebetulan tengah terjaga sambil mengunyah-ria _snack_ kegemarannya, memandangi Kise dengan wajah khawatir.

" _Ne_ Kise _chin_ , kau terlihat pucat."

Si bongsor itupun lalu mencoba menempelkan punggung tangan kirinya ke dahi Kise yang berkeringat, cukup hangat. Kise demam.

"Murasakibara _cchi_... maaf membuatmu cemas- _ssu_."

"Kau demam, Kise _chin_."

Murasakibara segera membangunkan Akashi, Midorima, juga Aomine dan Momoi. Beberapa menit kemudian, keempatnya bangun dengan jeda waktu berlainan. Kise lalu merebahkan tubuhnya ke ranjang, tahu bahwa tidak seharusnya ia membuat teman-temannya bersimpati padanya setelah kepergian Kuroko dari sisi mereka semua.

Kecelakaan yang dialami Kuroko sangat mengerikan.

Parahnya, Momoi ada disana bersama si biru langit dan Kise. Tapi gadis itu dan Kise selamat karena mereka belum menyeberang jalan ketika Kuroko berlari ke tengah hendak memungut sesuatu dan _bam_... semuanya terjadi begitu saja.

Momoi juga menderita, sama seperti dirinya. Kenangan buruk itu akan tetap terus terekam sebagai memori di otak keduanya, namun siapa sangka kalau Momoi jauh lebih kuat daripada dirinya. Memalukan.

"Kau memang demam ya, Kise." Ujar Midorima setelah melakukan hal yang sama dengan Murasakibara tadi.

"Lebih baik jangan dipikirkan lagi, ikhlaskan saja kepergian Kuroko." Kali ini Akashi yang bicara.

"Tetsu itu memang bodoh, tapi kau juga jangan ikut-ikutan bodoh Ryota." Tegur Aomine.

"Ayo kita memperkuat hati bersama-sama, Ryo- _chan_." Momoi tersenyum hangat, meskipun airmatanya mengalir.

"Kise _chin_ , berjuanglah." Murasakibara menyodorkan sekantung _snack_ yang tinggal separuh.

Kise berupaya menahan airmatanya sekuat mungkin, meskipun pada akhirnya pertahanan itu jebol juga. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa teman-teman GoM-nya akan selalu disampingnya dan menerangi jalannya, walau tanpa Kuroko disisinya.

"Aku bisa lega sekarang."

Dalam hitungan detik, Kise dan yang lain langsung memusatkan pandangan mereka ke satu titik dimana sosok Kuroko yang sedikit transparan menampilkan lengkungan kurva yang tidak terlalu banyak. Mereka secara bersamaan mencubit pipi masing-masing tanda tidak percaya.

"Kuroko _cchi_ /Kuroko/Tetsuya/Tetsu/Tetsu- _chan_ /Kuroko _chin_?" seru semuanya kompak dengan suara lirih yang hampir tertahan.

"Maaf aku datang mendadak, karena waktuku tidaklah banyak. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada kalian. Aku rasa..." Kuroko melakukan jeda sejenak, "Kita akan bisa berjumpa kembali di waktu yang lain. Selamat tinggal, semuanya."

Bersamaan dengan kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan oleh Kuroko, ia menghilang disertai hembusan angin malam yang masuk melalui kisi-kisi jendela yang masih terbuka. Meninggalkan Kise, Midorima, Akashi, Aomine, Momoi, dan Murasakibara yang masih menampakkan wajah tercengang.

Belum sirna rasa terkejut yang tengah merundung keenamnya, mereka kaget lagi gara-gara suara bayi di balik tembok tempat Kise dirawat.

" _Duh_... anakku, Kuroko sayang. Jangan menangis ya, nanti kakak yang di sebelah terbangun lho."

 _Eh_?

Kuroko? Tadi ibu-ibu itu bilang Kuroko?

Jangan-jangan bayi itu...

 **.**

~ _FIN_ ~

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **a/n.**_ _Pada akhirnya kami sebagai KareshiKanojo kembali lagi ke FknBI..._

 _Demi mengikuti KiKuro_ month _yang diadakan lewat Tumblr, lho ^^/_

 _Lagi-lagi kami nekat membuat fiksi yang jelas-jelas kami BUTA tentang KnB #sembahsujud_

 _Kami pasrah saja, kalau nantinya fiksi ini akan mendapat banyak cercaan daripada pujian... karena nyatanya fiksi ini memang asal-asalan (padahal kami masih punya hutang fiksi lain,_ hiks _!)_


End file.
